naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Momoe Kaguya
Background Every now and then within the savage Kaguya clan, a child is born with the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's original bone-manipulating ability. By infusing their calcium with chakra, these Kaguya can manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. This ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. Momoe was born with this kekkei genkai and because of it she was no longer a human to the rest of the Kaguya. She was locked away as a child like every other wielder of the kekkei genkai. The only difference between her and the other 'weapons' was the regular visits from her Mother. Her Mother Nozomi begged everyday to see her daughter and was granted daily visits. The clan figured having her visit would improve Momoe's moral as a weapon, striving to fight for the clan even more. It was successful, Momoe grew to adore her clan while being locked away. Nozomi would tell her how much her Father loved her and how if she was a good girl she could come home soon, not knowing that all of this was a lie herself. The Kaguya soon found themselves struggling to support itself with all the new villages popping up. The Kaguya were stronger, but small in number and had very little money. So, the clan head made the decision to sell one of their kekkei genkai users off as a weapon for one of the new villages. Momoe was chosen to be sold because her appearance was a little healthier then the others. Nozomi was devastated at the news and tried to sneak her daughter out of her jail cell and run away. She told Momoe that her next visit will be the last time she has to sit in her cell, and she was right. But her mother didn't come that day, the clan head did. He took Momoe saying that she belongs to someone else now. She was delivered to a wealthy clan that had just joined the new village of Konoha. Momoe was warm and friendly towards each member and promised to be a good weapon for them. Momoe's statement touched the heart of one of the young men within the clan, a son named Yoichiro who was disgusted with the idea of Momoe being sold to his family. Yoichiro was the kindest towards Momoe, often referring to her as his cute little peach. He constantly showered her with gifts and complements which confused Momoe. He often expressed that he doesn't want her to think of herself as his weapon but instead a cute little sister to him. Momoe wasn't sure how to function with him but soon she found herself attached to his hip. He manged to bring out the human side of Momoe and her actual personality was coming out. When Yoichiiro was givien the title of Jonin, he decided that he would move closer to the heart of Konoha with Momoe. He convinced the rest of his family that he needed her as a sword to protect himself with when he really just wanted a new life for himself and Momoe. The pair now live together in a apartment near the Hokage building. Yoichiro encouraged Momoe to become a ninja like him and to make new friends. Momoe followed his advice and joined the academy. It wasn't long before she became a genin and acted like a relativity normal girl. But, part of Momoe's mind always seems to wonder back to her clan causing Yoichiro to always be on edge. Personality Momoe seems to be a cute, cheerful girl at first glance, but she is also impatient and often misunderstands things. Despite that, Momoe is always kind and friendly. A constant smile on her face, it's hard to make her upset. She likes to play with everyone and everything. Often clueless to what is going on around her, Momoe floats through her life. She likes to wonder around without a goal in mind, causing Yoichiro to constantly worry about her. Momoe is also known to go out of her way to repay those whom she feels indebted to, even if they have only performed a small favor for her. Momoe has an issue with trusting anyone around her. She is the most caring person towards even the cruelest of liars, often wandering off with criminals simply because they asked her for help. She is extremely innocent and has a pure heart so most of these events just fly over her head She has a bit of a complex with her father, not understanding why he sold her and why he hasn't come back to get her yet. She often writes letters to be sent to him that express how she is willing to do anything to win his love. Yoichiro often burns these letters. Momoe can snap at times but she is not an evil character; rather, she is just very lonely and is constanly afraid of being left alone again. She quickly grows attached to those she spends time with, already viewing friends as a family, despite knowing them less than a day. Looks Sporting the traditional marks of her clan, Momoe has two red marking above her eyebrows and a red strip under her eye. Her eyes are a piercing green color that contrasts from the rest of her appearance. Momoe's hair is a dusty white color and is slopply held up in a bun due to its length. She wears a baggy robe, in natural colors, that easily slips off her body do that it doesn't hinder her in fights. Her torso is tightly wrapped in bandages to prevent anything from being shown. Combat Style Momoe primarily fights using her kekkei genkai which gives its wielder the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. While her taijutsu and kenjutsu are a threat, her bone ninjutsu in combination with them causes the most harm. Despite her personality, Momoe is extremely savage and reckless in fights. Although she would never admit to it, she fights just like the rest of her clan. Technique Stats Taijutsu: 30 Ninjutsu: 16 Genjutsu: 0 Total:46 Body Stats Strength: 16 Measures how hard you hit and how well you can take a physical hit. Speed: 20 Measures your speed and sbility to dodge Mind: 9 Measure reaction time and genjutsu resistance as well as intelligence. Chakra: 12 Measures your chakra pool and stamina during fights. Can use techniques more often. Control: 10 Measures how well you Control your chakra. Important for Medical nins. Your jutsu will only reach full potential with Control. A shinobi with great chakra pool but poor Control will have weaker techniques even if technique Points are high. Total: 67 Items Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Military Rations Pills(3): are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. After the powerful boost, the user is exhausted. Jōhyō: A present from Yoichiro to protect herself, Mome also uses it as a toy its a long rope, typically several meters long, with a handle attached to one end, and a metal dart attached to other, acting as a weight which allows the user to throw the dart out at a long range target to bind them then either reel them in or perform an attack on them. 1000 Ryo Techniques Dance of the Willow (Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu): To perform this dance, the user grows several long bone blades from their body for use as weapons. There isn't any set form for the Dance of the Willow. Just like a willow that is shaken by the wind, the opponents attacks are simply parried and countered. Uncharacteristic of a willow, the hardened bones puncture and damage the opponents body. Dance of the Violet (Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu): This dance is one of the few ninjutsu based dances. The user sends a few spikes of bones up from objects through a stream of chakra. The chakra must have a direct stream so the object must be connected to the ground or other direct lines of chakra. Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets (Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu):Hardened bones from the fingertips are shot at the enemy, with a spinning motion added to the skeletal bullets. Since the bones of the user can be regenerated, the rate of fire from the user's arsenal is limitless. Leaf Whirlwind (Taijutsu D-Rank): A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks.